


Embrace

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno's presence kept Sho sane.





	

Time is of the essence.

Sho knew that well.

There was never enough time.

For him to finish his work… have adequate rest… eat a decent meal.

It was all one big rush.

Life was but one big and lame rat race.

Until he met Satoshi.

Satoshi changed everything.

All that he knew, all his perspectives… maybe even his perception.

Whenever he was struggling with his work, he managed to calm himself down, simply because he knew that at the end of the day Satoshi would be home, waiting for him.

During the busy periods, Satoshi would wake up early to prepare home made bentos for him to bring to work. Because he knew that otherwise his lover would not be able to grab a bite till late at night.

He was the one man who kept him sane. He meant the world to him.

Sho smiled at himself at he squeezed on the trains, he picked up his pace as he walked home.

There, waiting for him behind the door. Always present, always comforting. He allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief as he settled into Ohno’s warm embrace. Relief. From work. From having survived yet another day.

“I love you Satoshi."

“Love you too Sho."


End file.
